


List of Elemental Friends characters

by Babycupquake



Series: Erementaru Furenzu [エレメンタル・フレンズ] [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycupquake/pseuds/Babycupquake
Summary: Just a simple descriptive list of the characters. Read this first!!





	List of Elemental Friends characters

These characters are my own. They are each a viewpoint character in each chapter. They are in a certain order I can not explain. A foil is a character who contrasts with another character (usually the protagonist) in order to highlight various features of that other character's personality, throwing these characteristics into sharper focus. 

 

>  
> 
> **=ARC 1 CHARACTERS=**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kasai Kaji (火災 火事)** \- The deuteragonist and false protagonist. He is the most rash of the group, like all Fire elementals. He is very trustworthy, and is the fighter of the group. He is the prince of the Fire Kingdom. 
> 
> **Mizu Umi (海 水)** \- The geek of the group. He analyzes a he situation quicker than others. He is the son from the highest-ranking lord. His king is a corrupted person, and he duels the king in order to get the crown after a massacre happens.
> 
> **Mori Hayashi (林 森)**  - The forager of the group. He is king of the Leaf Kingdom, after the "king" (lord)'s son made the Dukedom into a kingdom, and had genocide on Non-Elementals.
> 
> **Fuuka Kaze (風 風香)**  - The princess of the Wind Kingdom, she is quiet, and productive. She mostly watches out for others instead of helping, although she
> 
> **Kurayami "Yami" Kage (影 倉闇)**  - The princess of the Dark Kingdom, she is the most beautiful princess in all the kingdoms, as proclaimed by many. She and Kasai later have a child named Ayame, who has reddish purple hair, with the a baby-like face of Kasai and the beauty of Kurayami.
> 
> **Hikari Kaminari (雷光)**  - The princess of the Light Kingdom, she is the cheerful younger sister of the group, despite the fact Yami is in fact younger. 
> 
> **Chikyū Setchi**  ( **接地 地球)** \- A rich commoner of the Earth Kingdom, he is exceptionally smart, and the youngest in the academy, at age 10. He is quiet, and does not like snow, from when his father died in a snowstorm in a trip to the Water Kingdom's Frigid Crystal Caves. He had a small crush for Yami, but gets over it when Kasai declares his love for her, and asks her to marry him. He gets a crush on Yumeka.  
>    
>  **Buichirou Hanazawa (花澤 武一郎)**  - A non-Elemental living in Earth. His girlfriend, Akahana Aizumi, is Kasai's second cousin, who died because of Kasai's cousin, Kouichiro Kaji. He seeks revenge on Kasai.  
>    
>  **Akahana Aizumi (藍済み 赤鼻)**  - Hanazawa's former girlfriend. She dies from respiratory failure and comes out as an advisory angel. Three quarter of the time Hanazawa will listen to her pleas. She is soft-spoken and rash.  
>    
>  **Yumeka Hoshitsuki (星月 夢 花) **\- From the lost kingdom of the stars, Yumeka ventures to Earth to seek help from the Elementals inasmuch from the kingdom falling apart. She is serious, and is willing to help anyway she can. She falls for Chikyu hard. They get married afterwards.
> 
>  
> 
> **=SIDE/SPINOFF STORY CHARACTERS=**
> 
> **Ayame Kaji (火災 菖蒲 )** \- The heir to the Fire-Dark Kingdom's throne, and a hybrid. She is baby-faced, with facial features very similar to Kasai, with her mother Yami's beauty. She is called named after the Iris plant, in which the Dark Kingdom's national flower, because she was born when the special species the gardeners had made. She is cheerful, and a sadist. She is very babyish, pouting when she's angry, for example, or sucking her thumb when she's bored. 
> 
> **Haruki Hayashi (林 春輝)** \- A lost hybrid with no memories of her parents. Loved once, given the kanji "Haru" meaning spring and "ki" for brightness. Found by Hikari and Mori, they adopt her. 
> 
> **Ame Umi (雨 海 )** \- Mizu and Fuuka's child. Ame comes from an abusive gangster family, and is in custody rights of Fuuka and Mizu. 
> 
> **Getsumei Setchi (接地 月明)** \- A hybrid, born from Yumeka and Chikyu. He is reserved like Chikyu, and has some beauty from Yumeka. He looks between feminine and masculine. He is very manly.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Coming Soon!)
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

> **=Elementals=**
> 
>  
> 
> Fire Elementals - They have a rude streak to them, with a fiery temper. They have and can use super strength. They are actually called Salamanders
> 
> Earth Elementals - Loud, outrageous clowns. They have little to none manners, and is feisty. They can use telekinesis. They are actually named Gnomes
> 
> Light Elementals - Cheerful, arrogant, they have powerful deductive reasoning and can withstand bright light. They can use X-Ray vision. They are swift and clever, and named after Kitsunes.  
>    
>  Wood Elementals - Although they are stupid, their common sense is very good. They can camouflage (fading into the background), although they are wearing the wrong colors.
> 
> Water Elementals - They are very smart, they can breathe underwater. They are named Undines
> 
> Dark Elementals - They are mischevious, and can disappear in the dark, and can the good can read minds. They have lots of gangs. They are the Imps
> 
> Wind Elementals - Shy and soft, and can turn invisible when they want to. They have the power of flight. They are Sylphids
> 
> Star Elementals - Reserved and quiet, constantly calculating outcomes of a predicament. They can see the future, if powerful enough.


End file.
